


Easter Egg Hunt pirate-style

by CaptainSwanMagic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanMagic/pseuds/CaptainSwanMagic
Summary: Killian can't say no to his girls. He would do anything for them. So he agreed to make this year's Hope's Easter Egg Hunt unforgettable.In other words: Easter at Swan-Jones' - with a nice surprise from far away ;)





	Easter Egg Hunt pirate-style

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent these days writing a sweet Easter fanfic with Captain Swan and Hope. In my story here she's like 4 years old.  
> The rating is mainly for the very last paragraph in my story.  
> I hope you enjoy it and...Happy Easter! :)

Bloody Hell! What did he get himself into? Did he really agree to this? Of course he did. He would do anything for his little lass...and for his wife.

So there he was standing in their bathroom, with Easter bunny ears on his head and a pushy bunny tail at his pants.

Emma was standing in the door frame and almost dying from silent laughter. The sight was just too cute! Her pirate-husband in a bunny outfit.  
Hope was playing with her grandparents in the backyard, always eager to search the first eggs. But they kept telling her she should wait til the  
easter bunny shows up with the basket where she can put the eggs in.

Killian noticed that his wife seems to have way too much fun with this.  
"Enjoying the view Swan?"  
"Ver...very!" She almost couldn't answer from laughter.  
Killian couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. Everything he ever wanted - and always wants is to make his two loves happy.  
And to see Emma so happy and laughing filled his heart with pure joy. And he couldn't wait to see Hope's face, when she sees him.

He sauntered over to Emma, a saucy smile on his lips and wiggling with his ass. If they were playing this, he could play along with it.  
Emma bit her lip. Damn him! How could he turn such an innocent funny situation into something completely different? Only Killian could.  
"Easy bunny! You have work to do. And not the kind of what you are thinking now." Emma reminded him.  
Killian gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. His face grew serious. "I know, love. And you know I would so anything for you and our little Hope".  
"I know" she answered with a smile. She stepped back a little to get a good view on him - for the 564987th time.  
"Wait!" With that she hurried and fumbled for her phone. Oh no! Killian thought.  
"Swan...what.."  
"Just stand still my bunny pirate".  
Killian smiled seductively and raised an eyebrow - if she wants to take pictures, he gets to decide how he looks. - SNAP!  
After that Emma too a short video with him wiggling his bunny tail - just for her viewing pleasure.

"Now I think it's time to go to work buddy!" Emma said with a grin.  
"Not yet." Killian exclaimed. And with that he surged forward and kissed her with everything he got. He took her by surprise, cause she had  
to grab his shoulders for support. But she caught on and deepened their kiss. God that man could kiss! Her head was spinning and if this goes on,  
they wouldn't make it to Hope. It was always like that between them - they always got distracted so easily. It was as if they were still horny  
teenagers. But secretly that's what she loved about their relationship. Sure she enjoyed the more turbulent moments with Hope,  
the sweet, tender and quiet moments with Killian. But she also loved their passionate moments. She hoped this would never fade.  
She loved this man so much! She was incredibly happy to be with him and to have a daughter with him...created from their own pure true love.

When they finally broke for air, panting, Emma said breathlessly: "Well, that was..." - "Not a one time thing." Killian pointed out,  
quoting her way back in Neverland. Emma laughed. You got a point.  
Now it was really time to show up downstairs - that means, if Emma can tear her eyes apart from him. It was so easy to get lost into his ocean-blue eyes. Truth be told, Killian felt the same way. He always keeps staring into her emerald green eyes.

"OK, let's go Swan."  
With that, they went downstairs. Just before Killian wanted to open the front door, Emma holds him back. "Wait."  
He turned and saw Emma holding an empty basket, which she now hung up on his hook.  
"Now that's a cute Easter bunny!" she triumphed.  
Now he was an Easter bunny with bunny ears, bunny tail and a basket dangling from his hook...bloody hell!  
But he wouldn't do it if it wouldn't also be fun for him...he loved to see his two women happy and smiling.  
With that they made their way into their backyard, where Hope and her parents were waiting for them.

When they went outside, they already could hear Hope's loud and happy laughs and giggles.  
To their surprise, they didn't only find Snow and David with Hope, but Elsa too. Apparently she surprised them and paid them a surprise Easter visit.

"Mommy, Daddy, auntie Elsa is here, auntie Elsa is here!" Hope screamed all over the backyard.  
She happily ran up to them and grabbed their hands to lead them to where Elsa and her parents were standing.

Hope was so excited about Elsa being there that she didn't notice Killian's cute bunny costume.  
"Elsa!" Emma greeted her and gave her friend a warm welcome-hug. "It's so good to see you over here!"  
"Yes, I managed to make some free time and come over to celebrate Easter with you guys." She smiled down at Hope who now noticed something.

"Daddy!! You look like an Easter bunny!" she said and giggled right away.  
"Aye little love, and this Easter bunny was busy during the last days and hid so many colorful eggs around here for you to find."

Snow and David knew that Killian would dress up like this but to see him actually in in those bunny ears and tail, they had a big smile themselves on their face.  
"You look great Hook!" David said with a huge grin on his face and hugged his pal. "Thanks Dave!"  
"Snow came up and hugged him too. "You are the best daddy, Hope could wish for." She said.  
"Well, that's what I intent to be."

"I want to find eggs, find eggs, find eggs!" Hope exclaimed very impatiently.

"Well, then, go find them and I'll hop right behind you so you can put the eggs into this basket, what do you say?" Killian explained.  
"Yeeeees!!!" And with that Hope went on a search spree through the whole backyard with Killian following her bunny-style.

"So I guess everything calmed down in Arendelle then?" Emma asked her friend.  
"Yes, finally. After I got my kingdom back from Hans and his men, we got it up again and everything's fine now."  
She looked at Killian and Hope and couldn't help but laughing a little, Emma chiming in.  
"Did you fill him up with Rum, or how did you get him to do this?" Elsa asked laughing.  
"No, actually not. We discussed it and I jokingly said he would make a great hooked Easter bunny.  
At first he was quite confused but you know him. He would do anything for Hope and me."

They kept watching them and having fun together while doing so. Emma had a huge smile on her face all the time.  
Hope was giggling and laughing, happily jumping around. Always getting so excited when she found a new egg.  
Killian always complimented her after her success and encouraged her to keep searching.  
"You are a brilliant little lass! Maybe there are more over there. Should we take a look?"  
"Yay yay yay!!!" Hope screamed happily and went on for new ones.  
He treated their daughter just like he did it with her. Always complimenting and encouraging. That's another side she so loved about him.  
She was wearing a beautiful braid that went around her head like an angel. Emma did her hair like this in the morning.  
Well, if her daughter wanted to look like an Easter-angel, she very well should get her wish.  
Suddenly Hope came running up to Emma, after she found a new egg. "Mommy, mommy, look what I've found!"  
She showed the new found egg to Emma and Elsa. There was a Swan painted on it. She turned it around and on the other side there was a hook.  
"Oh it's beautiful sweetie."  
"It's for you! Daddy said it's a very special egg."  
Emma smiled and glanced over to Killian, who now came up to them with the egg-filled basket, flashing her a knowing smile.  
She knew full well he made it just for her. Even on a day like this with Hope being in the center, he always found  
a way to make her feel special, too.

He gave him a brief sweet kiss "Thank you!"  
Then she leaned in and whispered into his ear: "More thanks later today. I hope you have some energy left."  
With these words she gave him a saucy smile and an eye-wink.  
"Always have my love." Killian replied with a smirk.

Snow and David, who were quietly watching came up to them.  
"Hey guys, how about we all go to Granny's to close the day?" David offered.  
Hope's eyes grew bigger and bigger. "Yes, yes, yes!! Granny has to see my eggs!"  
"Alright then, lets take a walk to Granny's" Killian agreed.  
No one else complained, so they all made their way to the Diner - including a pirate-bunny.

When they entered Granny's, all eyes were on Killian - as if they weren't already the whole time they were walking.  
"Nice costume!" Granny greeted them with a nod to Killian.  
"Aye! Thanks! The things I do for my little lass." he said proudly.  
Hope showed her the basket of eggs. "Look Granny, I have found them all in our garden!"  
"Oh, you sure had a hard working Easter bunny over there." she complimented.  
Killian smiled. "Aye, he was very busy"

They all sat down and ordered some drinks. Including hot cocoa with cinnamon for Hope.  
It was a great way of closing the day. They all talked and laughed about all kinds of things.  
Emma felt so good. It was a great surprise from Elsa to visit them. She enjoyed having her friend around.  
With her she always had a special connection. They shared the same special gift - magic. And Elsa helped  
Emma to control it when it went haywire. It sure will help her with Hope.

When they decided to call it a day, Emma asked Hope if she would love to spend the night at her grandparents.  
"Only if auntie Elsa comes too!" she exclaimed. Well, how could one deny those pleading little blue eyes?  
"Sure, I think we have a guest room for her, so she can stay with us." Snow suggested.  
"Yeah, you can stay with us if you want and spend some time with your god-granddaughter." David agreed.  
Elsa was more than happy with it. "Sure! I would love to spend some time with little Hopey."  
"Can you make it Snow, auntie Elsa?" Hope asked.  
"Oh I think it's not quite fitting for the season now, sweety." Elsa replied. "But maybe a little tomorrow, ok?"  
"Jipiieeehh!!! Elsa lets it snow, Elsa lets it snow!" Hope triumphed and jumped through the diner.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Alright, it's settled then." Killian said.  
Emma said good night to Hope and gave her some good cuddles and a kiss on her forehead. "Good night sweety.  
And be good to your grandparents, ok?" "I always am mommy."

With that she excused herself and told that she had to prepare something over at home. Saying that, she looked directly  
into Killian's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her excuse, followed by a curving smirk. Oh that woman.  
Killian stayed a little longer before he said good night to their little daughter too.  
"Good night little love. Daddy loves you!" He kissed her on her cheek and forehead.  
"Good night daddy!" Hope said between cuddles.  
With that they all said their goodbyes and headed their own way.

On his way home, Killian wondered just what his Swan was up to. But deep down he knew the answer. Or how this evening  
would end for them, so to speak. This day went pretty well for him. He enjoyed to see his daughter so happy. He also was  
very happy for Emma. He knew how much Elsa meant for her. And yes, he would do anything for his two loves of his live Emma and Hope.  
As he was walking through the streets, still in his bunny outfit, he felt proud. Proud to be able to do this for their daughter.

When he entered their home, he heard nothing. No Emma greeting him, no sound. He closed the door and made his way upstairs.  
Low light was shimmering out of their bedroom. There she is!, he thought.  
But he clearly wasn't prepared for the sight he was greeted with: A bunny-eared Emma Swan, dressed only in her deep blue  
lingerie with a bunny tail at her butt. Bloody hell! He felt his pants getting tighter with every passing second.  
"There is my pirate-bunny." Emma greeted him.  
"Emma..." Kilian stumbled while clearing his throat.  
"Like what you see? I thought I join you in this task and we could have some...Easter fun." Emma said seductively.  
"I like it very much my love." he replied, sauntering over to her.  
"I can see how much." Emma answered with a knowing look at his pants.  
Killian smirked at that. "How about we do something about this...problem.."  
"Well, you've definitely earned it today."

They spent a happy Easter-bunny night; closing a perfect day and both, Emma and Killian couldn't be any happier with their lives.


End file.
